Two competing goals of computer enclosure design are to make efficient use of the volume contained within the enclosure while also maintaining easy service access to the components that are housed inside. Another goal of computer enclosure design is to minimize the amount of electromagnetic energy that escapes from the enclosure. Yet another goal is to facilitate ease of manufacturing the computer during high-volume production.
One of the largest components that must be housed within any computer enclosure is the power supply. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a computer having a power supply assembly that may be rotated into a first position for conserving enclosure volume when the computer is to be operated, and rotated into a second position for facilitating access to other components within the enclosure when the computer is to be serviced.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a computer power supply assembly that may be removed from the computer enclosure and replaced quickly, thereby easing manufacture of the computer and further facilitating service of components housed within it.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a computer power supply assembly that helps to minimize the amount of electromagnetic energy that escapes from the computer enclosure.